


Feels Familiar?

by diiimmmaaa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiimmmaaa/pseuds/diiimmmaaa
Summary: When a nosy Alice Smith senses a date between her former friends, she has to meddle.Falice vs. Fremione knda fic!:)





	Feels Familiar?

“Hey” Alice said walking into Pop’s, FP didn’t respond, he was too focused on something at the end of the diner, “What? Do I not interest you anymore?”

“No, no baby. Look!” he pointed at the table in the far back “that’s Hermione and Fred” 

“Oh my God, are they on a date?” Alice asked, a smirk rising on her lips.

“Looks like it, should we meddle?” 

“Give them a few minutes. Also, Hey again” she looped her arm around his neck and kissed him. “Hey, yourself” he responded, grinning.

They have been dating officially for five months. At first the kids were all against it, but as soon as they saw how happy their parents were, they learned to live with it, sure there was always the occasional awkward breakfasts or the awkward kissing in front of each other, but nevertheless they were all happy.

Everyone got used to them together- at the Whyte Wyrm, Pop’s, town meetings, their houses, they never left each other’s sides. 

FP could swear Pop loves to embarrass him by showering him with questions about her, but he learned to like the teasing and soon enough, he started to tease back “So how’s Mrs. Tate” he’d say with a smirk.

“Let’s go over there, I love meddling with new couples. well, in their case, new again?” Alice said, pointing at their former friends’ table. “Wait, let me take this stupid hat off”

 

They saw Hermione give wide eyes to Fred, who turned around almost immediately and smiled, “FP, Alice” he nodded.

“Oh hello, Fredrick” Alice said and FP gave her a nudge, smiling. “So you decided to rekindle your old flame?” she said blodly.

“Alice! Excuse her” FP said “be subtle!” he whispered to her.

“It’s fine, FP. Yes actually, we’re- we’re giving it a shot” Hermione smiled “hey join us! Who doesn’t like a good ol’ double date?”. Alice was almost too quick to sit at the booth facing them and FP joined after her, sighing and smiling.

Conversation drowned the two couples and they fell down a hole of old embarrassing stories and trips down memory lane. 

FP and Fred’s band came up like ten times, Hermione laughing hysterically every time someone said ‘the Fred heads’, “That’s such a stupid name! How did I date you back then” she said in between laughs.

FP mentioned Alice and Fred’s attempt to make Mrs. Green trip down the stairs, “That bitch had it coming! She sent us to detention just because we put ice down Molly James’ pants! No one breaks Fredrick’s heart and gets away ice-pants free” Alice said and Fred bursted into laughter.

Then they got into a heated competition about who was the better couple. Fred could’ve sworn Alice almost threw her milkshake at them when Hermione mentioned FP’s ex girlfriend.

“C’mon, everyone knows we were the better couple.” Hermione said.

“Oh, please Maia, remember when you paid us ten bucks each to not be all lovey-dovey in front of the two of you? You exact words were ‘you’re too cute and I don’t want to pressure him’“ FP reminded her, arching an eyebrow at them.

“That was at the beginning of our relationship! Who won cutest couple of the year?” Fred asked, smiling knowingly.

“Who won hottest couple of the year?” Alice shot back, FP smirked at her and tightened his hand around her waist.

“Ha! Falice all the way” FP said.

Hermione and Fred shot each other confused looks “What now?” Hermione asked.

“Oh please like you never thought about your ship name” Alice rolled her eyes.

“Falice? Of all things you chose Falice?” Fred asked. 

“Oh c’mon Fredmione” 

“You- you thought about our ship name too, why the hell was that even a topic you talked about?” Fred was doing everything he can not to burst out laughing, Hermione was biting the inside of her lip.

“Hey now! don’t make fun of us! We talk about everything with each other, and one day this- it came up, okay? And we got a little carried away and now every two people in this town have a ship name.” Alice said, looking guilty.

Fred and Hermione burst out laughing, FP cracked a smile as well “alright, alright, I think we can all agree that Alice and I win the better couple award, thank you very much”.

“Whatever you say, Falice” Fred said.

Alice groaned dramatically and buried her head in FP’s neck, he smiled and stroked her hair.

Fred saw the sweet gesture and couldn’t help but smile, he grabbed Hermione’s hand under the table and she smiled genuinely at him.

“This is nice” Hermione said “just like old times”.

“Just like old times” FP repeated.

“Let’s just hope we don’t make the same mistakes” Alice added.

And that’s how the original core four got back together, only this time, they weren’t giving up on each other, not without a fight.


End file.
